The present disclosure relates generally to an accessory for a power tool, and more particularly relates to a spade bit.
Numerous spade bits have heretofore been designed for drilling relatively large holes in work pieces with power tools. Typical uses of these relatively large holes include the installation of electrical wiring and door locks in buildings. An example of an existing spade bit design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,143 issued to Schimke, the disclosure of which is herein totally incorporated by reference in its entirety.
One of the continuing goals of designers of spade bits is to improve the cutting geometry of a spade bit. The spade bit's cutting geometry affects the speed at which holes may be drilled, as well as the rate of chip removal. Another continuing goal of spade bit designers is to improve the ease of manufacture of the spade bit.
What is needed therefore is a spade bit that has an improved cutting geometry. What is further needed is a spade bit with improved cutting geometry that is relatively easy to manufacture.